


The Breakup

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: I’d practiced a million ways to do this, a million versions of the same speech, but right now I couldn’t find the words to say. He’d done so much for me, taken such good care of me, how could I tell him I’m in love with someone else?or the one where Hope realizes she's not in love with Landon anymore and feels morally obligated to do the right thing
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 10





	The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been sitting in my files since who-knows-how-long and since I've been kind of MIA I thought I'd post it, hope you enjoy!

It had been weeks of pure agony. Looking at his face, hearing him say all those sweet things while I was over here thinking of someone else. It was killing me. I hated what I was about to do, but I knew I just couldn’t keep lying to him. Just because I was no longer in love with him didn’t mean that I wanted to hurt him. But I had to. 

“Hey,” I knocked on the door frame of Landon and Rafael’s room, seeing Landon sitting alone with his guitar in his lap. He smiled at me and set the instrument aside. 

“Hey,” he said, “what’s up?” 

I walked in and closed the door behind me. When he noticed this his happy expression turned into one of concern. “Is everything okay?”

I sighed and sat down next to him on his bed, looking at my hands instead of at him. “Not really,” I said honestly. My heart was pounding in my chest and my palms were sweating. God, I hated what I was about to do. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

I finally got the courage to look up at him and I instantly regretted it. He looked at me in a way that no one ever had before, with so much love in his eyes that it hurt me. I smiled sadly at him and said, “We have to break up.” 

He looked taken aback by my words. “Did I do something?” he asked immediately. “Because if I did I’m sorry-”

“No,” I cut him off. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Okay,” he said, “then why do we have to break up?” 

I’d practiced a million ways to do this, a million versions of the same speech, but right now I couldn’t find the words to say. He’d done so much for me, taken such good care of me, how could I tell him I’m in love with someone else? 

There was no way out now, so I simply said, “I fell for someone else.” 

He sat there quietly for a moment, looking at the ground in front of him. “Who?” was all he said. 

“Landon, I really don’t think-”

“Hope,” he said, looking up at me, his eyes starting to fill up with tears. “Please. Just tell me who it is.” 

“Josie,” I whispered. 

He gave me a sad smile and nodded. “I had my suspicions.” 

“I’m sorry,” I choked out, “I tried not to fall in love with her. I really did. I avoided her, I tried being cold, I did everything in my power to get her out of my head, but she kept coming back. She kept helping me and being there for me even when I was terrible to her. She was so sweet to me and I- I just, I fell in love with her.”

“I get it,” he said, his voice cracking which just broke my heart even further. “Josie’s great. And you’ve known her your entire life, pretty much. It makes sense.”

“Landon-” 

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “Hope, the only thing I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. If I no longer make you happy and she does, then go after her. Be with her. I just want what’s best for you.” 

I finally caved and let the tears building in my eyes spill. “How is it possible that even though I’m sitting here hurting you, you are the one comforting me?” I laughed. 

He chuckled along with me and wiped at his eyes. “Because you should never feel guilty about loving someone,” he stated. “You can’t control your emotions. You don’t get to decide who you fall in love with and I’m not going to punish you for something you can’t control.” 

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated for a second, but then he put his arms around me too. I knew it was only going to make this even harder, but I just had to. 

“You are an amazing guy,” I said softly. “And one day you will find someone who loves you just as much as you love them.” 

I could feel him smile. “I really hope so,” he said as he pulled away. “We can still be friends though, right?” 

I took his hand and looked him in the eyes. “Always.” 

“Good,” he said. “Now, go get your girl.”


End file.
